


Falling Into You

by daisherz365



Series: Scars Make Us Who We Are [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hayffie, Modern times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU a morning out to the grocers finds Effie in a interesting situation with Haymitch. HAYFFIE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt fill from tumblr user 100years-to-live:
> 
>  
> 
> **“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”**  
> 

Haymitch was sarcastic and very blunt if he could help it, but in Effie Trinkets few years of knowing the man and the year and a half of cohabiting with him on a personal level she had never thought that she would be the one holding him up just barely after he had a bit of fainting spell. Who would have thought? Surely not the beautiful blonde who was almost always put together.

Today, they were both in the middle of the grocery store picking up the monthly necessities. Between the two of them they had a large load of groceries. It was a good thing they didn’t live that far and that they owned a car. Haymitch’s old pickup that he got from an auction. 

They were in the produce aisle when he stumbled into her nearly knocking down the melons that were near by as she instinctively reached forward to keep him from falling completely to the ground. 

“Abernathy, I swear.” She grumbled as she fanned his face tried to get him to respond. 

Unfortunately for the duo, Effie in particular they were attracting a crowd. She shooed them off as best as she could in her state on the ground holding her partner closer. 

It took Haymitch a good few minutes to come to but when he did he was the one grumbling and mumbling curses. “You fainted, silly. You know if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to ask for it with the dramatics. I thought that was my territory” She winked at him as he flicked her nose playfully before struggling to get to his feet.

He straightened the beanie on his head as he extended his hand to help her up. “Sorry.” He frowned, seeing the worry in her eyes. It was one of the things he detested seeing on her. She had too much of a pretty face for all of that. “You’re right, you are the dramatic one. I needed a moment.” He sighed, grabbing their cart and beginning to steer out of the section as if she was done.

Effie caught up with him while laughing. “Oh you ridiculous old man. You’re lucky I’m fond of you.”

“You too, sweetheart.” He mumbled as she took one of his hands and they continued on shopping as if it hadn’t happened. He knew she wouldn’t forget it. It wasn’t in her to forget his falls or their triumphs. They had been through so much together. 


End file.
